61 MINUTES
by syifa soo
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjebak disebuah lift selama 61 menit waktu yang di hitung berdasarkan teori Baekhyun. Liburan mereka kacau balau gara-gara accident ini.
1. Chapter 1

**61 MINUTES**

 **CAST : Chanyeol and Baekhyun | Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama | Rate : PG21 | Length : Chaptered**

 **~ This is my pure story. Don\t plagiarize from any form. Coments are pleasure ~**

.

.

 _Oneday_

 _._

 _._

Dingin menyapu wajah nya, angin laut tak pernah berhenti menghembuskan udaranya. Rambut kecoklatan itu melambai terus menerus selama ia berdiri lebih dari 1 jam sambil menikmati indah nya pantai jeju.

Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk di habiskan selama yang ia bisa, pulau ini ia pilih karena rekomendasi seorang sahabat yang kini menemani nya travel kemana-mana. Pria bermata bulat dengan baju abu-abu dan celana hitam terlihat sangat monokrom berjalan ke arah nya dengan membawa tas lain. Terlihat sekali kentara nya antara benda bukan milik nya dan benda yang menjadi milik nya. Do kyungsoo, nama pria itu menjinjing satu tas ungu di tangan kanan nya.

"Kita harus lekas pergi, Baek"

Terkutuk untuk pemandu wisata yang tak sabaran itu, juga untuk seseorang kehilangan akal nya. Demi apapun, padahal mereka tak usah repot-repot untuk mencari pemandu wisata jika hanya berkeliling di negara sendiri. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang ingin tenang-tenang saja dalam melakukan liburan nya. ia tidak ingin repot-repot untuk mencari jalan atau berhubungan dengan orang untuk menanyakan destinasi wisata terbaik yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Mereka hanya diam dan mematuhi si pemandu wisata itu, Baekhyun jengkel. Ia menempatkan bokong nya pada jok mobil dengan perasaan kesal yang terus menggeluti batin nya. hati nya sudah terlalu cinta pada angin pantai jeju. Dan waktu 1 jam itu tidak cukup jika hanya untuk menikmati.

"Soo, baterai ku habis"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo itu sangat _perfect_ ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu nya tanpa di duga. Baekhyun tahu tas doraemon milik sahabat nya itu bisa menampung apapun yang ia butuhkan. Liburan kuliah memang sangat panjang, tapi mereka hanya akan mengisi waktu liburan mereka untuk bersenang-senang hanya dalam jangka waktu satu minggu.

Mereka adalah mahasiswa fakultas bahasa asing, sebisa mungkin mencari pengalaman lebih untuk berkenalan dengan dunia luar. Tapi meskipun begitu mereka enggan sekali untuk pergi keluar negeri.

Mobil yang mereka sewa berhenti di pom bensin. Baekhyun menghela nafas dari paru-paru nya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menikmati liburan ini.

Kyungsoo menatapi baekhyun sedari tadi, di dalam tas nya ada _snack_ coklat yang menjadi kesukaan nya. tapi ia kenal baekhyun si pemakan segalanya.

"Makanlah ini, malam masih panjang"

Baekhyun sempat melirik ke tangan Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang coba ia berikan sangat menggugah namun perutnya menolak ingin lebih. Sarapan di hotel tadi hanya sebatas roti dan sup ayam. Baekhyun tak biasa makan berdiet seperti itu. Matanya menangkap restaurant cepat saji tak jauh dari POM. Ia hanya merapikan baju dan sambil bergegas keluar mobil. Namun sebelum nya Kyungsoo tentu saja akan menanyakan kemana Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi cari makan"

"Lagi?"

Diangkat nya bahu santai 'masa bodo' dua tangan mengisi saku jeans nya dan Baekhyun perlahan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil menunggu giliran mobil nya untuk mengisi bahan bakar.

Ini masih jam 9 pagi, tak terlalu banyak pelanggan di restaurant sana tapi masih bisa di bilang itu ramai. Baekhyun hanya menilik kepada semua konsumen di restaurant itu. Perut nya jadi tidak sabaran untuk menggigit humbergur kesukaan nya.

Terlalu nyaman melihat kesekeliling nya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa di depan nya seseorang sedang memegang minuman orange lalu berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh nya tanpa jeda. Baekhyun memakai kemeja putih denga setelah coat warna hijau. ia kaget ketika baju kesayangan nya bernoda orange berantakan. Suasana disana berubah cukup lebih ramai karena _accident_ itu. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk seadanya pada baju nya yang tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Sementara orang di depan nya itu terus menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali. Ia hanya menghela nafas, ia tak mungkun berteriak kencang jika ia kesal. Karena anak bahasa sepertinya tau dimana ia harus meletakan kata-kata kasar itu pada tempat nya. jika untuk masalah ini Baekhyun hanya cukup menggunakan senyum nya dan masalah hilang.

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk berhenti, seandainya aku berhati-hati saat berbalik dan ada dirimu di belakang. Aku sungguh minta maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi baju mu kotor, mungkin aku perlu membelikan beberapa stel baju untuk menggantikan nya" Baekhyun menatap kepada hazel mata orang asing itu "Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf"

"Tidak usah, aku datang kesini untuk berlibur jadi aku membawa banyak pakaian"

"Benarkah ?"

Laki-laki yang tinggi nya sekitar 10 cm beda dari tinggi tubuh nya itu, terasa lebih sangat pendek ketika dia menegakan tubuh nya.

"Aku juga kesini untuk berlibur, dengan beberapa teman ku juga. mungkin kita bisa melakukan nya bersama"

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari orang asing itu cukup baik, baekhyun menggeleng kepala menolak karena ia tahu. Itu pasti hanya guyolan semata karena dia masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku menginap di hotel noomyun, jika kau ingin mampir kami terbuka untuk siapapun"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan halis nya. cukup frontal untuk orang asing yang baru saja bercakap dengan nya hari ini.

"Maksud ku, hanya untuk menambah teman. Aku tak akan segan jika ada orang lain yang memang ingin menjalin hubungan sosial"

Ooo, Baekhyun tahu dari sikap pria tinggi, ketika tersenyum bola mata nya menyipit bulan sabit itu. Adalah anak soshum. Sangat kentara sekali di lihat dari gerak-gerik dan gaya bahasanya.

"Kau anak soshum, ya kan ?"

Si pria itu menggaruk halis nya, mungkin tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa menebak nya seperti seorang peramal.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Mudah saja, gaya bahasa mu sangat bagus sekali untuk orang yang baru bercakap dengan ku hari ini"

Tangan si pria itu berpose seperti pistol menunjuk ke arah nya.

"kau pasti anak bahasa, mereka biasanya sangat sensitif dan terkadang suka mengkoreksi jika lawan bicaranya sedang berbicara. Ya kan ?"

"Yah well, kau tidak salah"

Dan hari itu, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan si pria untuk berkenalan lebih dekat. Ia memberi tahu namanya Oh Sehun. Memang nama yang asing karena ia tak pernah mendengar nya. mereka berpisah seusai bertukar nama. Dan Baekhyun sekali lagi tak merasa keberatan dengan baju kotor nya. setidaknya orang tadi mau dengan berani tak meninggalkan kesalahan nya.

Baekhyun memesan _chesse burger_ tapi sial nya waktu itu ia tak membawa dompet, kemungkinan ada di tas. Karena kantong celana dan jas nya yang ia pakai tak menampung benda apapun selain ponsel. Baekhyun untuk mencari jaminan pengganti.

"M-maaf tapi sepertinya dompet ku ketinggalan" baekhyun benar-benar sangat gugup di campur malu. Melihat orang lain menatap nya kesal karena antrian sangat panjang. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tangan panjang nya terulur di belakang tubuh nya langsung. Baekhyun kaget dan menyingkir sedikit.

"Pakai kartu ku saja, aku membayar yang punya dia juga"

Baekhyun menemukan dua orang asing yang bertemu dengan nya dalam sebuah moment tak tentu. Karena antrian yang panjang Baekhyun menyingkir sebentar. Ia menunggu orang tadi keluar dari antrian itu setelah membayar.

"Hey" baekhyun berusaha memanggil seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nya hari ini. Ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali. Rasanya sangat tidak enak, dan ia ingin mengganti semua nya.

Jadi Baekhyun menghampiri orang itu ketika ia sudah berhenti setelah Baekhyun panggil beberapa kali dengan kode.

"Hey, aku sangat berterimakasih sekali. Aku ingin mengganti semua nya"

"Semua ? yang aku bayar hanya chesse burger milik mu. Apanya yang semua nya ?"

"Ah.. maksud ku yah ini. Aku harus mengganti nya"

"Dengan ?"

"Tentu saja uang apalagi ?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mengejek sambil menyedot pepsi dari sedotan nya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh laki-laki itu. Tapi baekhyun tetap saja Baekhyun. ia tidak akan pernah tenang jika suatu masalah tak pernah selesai di dalam kehidupan nya.

Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang satu itu, tapi sayang laki-laki itu pergi dengan mobil nya yang sudah melaju cepat. Baekhyun terengah-engah karena cukup terburu-buru mengejar orang itu.

"Aisshh padahal aku belum mebayar nya"

Mobil lain pun datang, kaca mobil nya terbuka. Dan disana kyungsoo dengan mengangkat sebuah benda warna coklat berbahan kulit itu terangkat keatas.

"Dengan apa kau membayar, kalau ini kau tinggalkan di dalam mobil ?"

"Orang lain"

"Huh ?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk langsung ke dalam.

"cerinta nya panjang"

.

Jika siang di musim dingin pulau jeju, tak ada yang lebih baik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersantai di beberapa tempat ramai. Namun itu bukan Mall atau yang lain nya. hanya lokasi-lokasi strategis yang selalu dijadikan objek wisata. Kyungsoo pergi keluar dari dalam mobil meninggalkan baekhyun didalam yang sedang berganti baju.

Ia masih tidak percaya cerita Baekhyun itu benar adanya, Kyungsoo terus membolak-balikan badan nya saat menunggu Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang sangat lamaaa.

"Akhirnya"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil hanya dengan sweater plus jaket tebal menjadi luaran. Tampilan nya sangat tidak formal.

"Kau akan pergi kegym dengan jaket itu Baek?"

"Jangan perdulikan aku, nikmati saja liburan mu"

"heol"

Mereka sangat beruntung, karena pas sekali hari itu sebuah festival kuliner sedang di adakan. Baekhyun tahu si penggila makanan Kyungsoo pasti akan mampir keseluruh toko jajanan waktu itu juga. baekhyun hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil sesekali ikut menjadi testier. Kyungsoo terua menarik-narik nya untuk jauh lebih kedalam arena festival. Semakin sesak juga orang disana. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berkomentar, Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung menyekang nya untuk diam.

Berjam-jam mereka berkeliling festival. Kyungsoo banyak sekali membeli keperluan hasrat nafsu nya yang tak bisa di tahan itu. Sementara Baekhyun belum memegang satu pun jinjingan belanjaan. Ia masih bingung untuk membeli apa. Baekhyun terlalu pemikir, ia ingin beli semua nya tapi tak tentu semua nya ia suka. Ia jadi hanya depresi karena ini.

Orang-orang beramai-ramai ke sebelah sudut yang sangat berisik. Ada semacam pertunjukan dadakan disana. Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran, tapi kyungsoo masih tak mau mengindahkan keinginan nya.

"Ayo soo kita lihat yang disana"

"Baek aku sedang sibuk – "

"Ayooo" suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba semakin menghilang dan Kyungsoo merasakan kehampaan disamping nya. ia mencari-cari sosok baekhyun. tapi yang dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang menggandeng orang yang salah.

" Baek itu bukan...aku"

Pertunjukan itu adalah permainan api dan pedang, sangat menakjubkan. Baekhyun hanya sibuk untuk menggagumi sang ahli yang pandai mengeluarkan api dari dalam mulutnya. Berkali-kali ia berteriak heboh. Tepuk tangan meriah menggema setelah si ahli selesai dengan sesi pertunjukan yang pertama nya. mereka berteriak akan memperlihatkan aksi yang sebenar nya. baekhyun benar-benar excited mendengar nya.

"Hei"

"Hei"

"Hei"

Baekhyun langsung berbalik karena kuping nya sangat menggema, ia terkejut dengan suara siapa yang merobek gendang telinga nya itu.

"Kau ?"

Masing-masing bola mata nya melebar dan telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk persis pada objek di samping belakang nya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini ?"

"Seseorang menarik ku, hingga sampai kesini. Kau kira memang nya siapa ?"

"Aku ?" baekhyun menujuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya, orang itu menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengajak siapapun kecuali sahabat ku"

"Sahabat mu yang mana? Coba kau perlihatkan sahabat mu itu. Mana mana ?" orang itu menyolot sekali. Baekhyun kebingungan, jelas-jelas yang dia ingat tangan nya memegang tangan kyungsoo. Tapi jika itu salah berarti orang asing ini benar.

"Sudah mencari nya ? sekarang tunjukan pada ku mana sahabat mu itu"

"Aku yakin, aku menarik tangan nya bukan tangan mu"

"lalu aku disini karena siapa ?"

"Kau yang datang sendirian, kenapa jadi salahkan aku"

"Sendirian kata mu ? hei kau menarik tangan ku tahu"

Baekhyun tak ingin kalah, ia juga membela dirinya sendiri. Karena jelas-jelas itu terdengar sangat tidak mungkin. Menarik tangan laki-laki ini dan menjadikan nya sebagai pertemuan yang kedua.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berpikir itu aku ?"

"Kau ingin menyangkal nya ? jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri"

Tatapan Baekhyun memicing sambil kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada nya.

"Aku juga jelas-jelas merasakan kalau itu tangan Kyungsoo"

"Apa? _yah_ yang kau tarik itu tangan ku"

Baekhyun membuang nafas kesal, padahal Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan membuat liburan kali ini menyenangkan. Tapi nyata nya tidak setelah bertemu dengan seseorang tak dikenal seperti dia.

"Park Chanyeol"

Nama itu terus menggema beberapa kali, laki-laki itu berbalik. Dan sekarang baekhyun tahu jadi namanya Park Chanyeol.

" _yah_ , kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba menghilang ?"

"Entahlah orang gila yang tak ingin mengaku membawa ku kesini"

Kedua rahang mulut nya menganga lebar, ia tak menyangka jika orang asing itu akan mengejek nya di tempat.

"Oh dia, baekhyun. kau baekhyun benar ?"

Baekhyun menatap kedireksi lain, dan seketika darah tinggi nya hilang.

"Oh sehun ? oh jadi itu kau"

"Ada apa? Bagaimana kalian..maksud ku, kau manarik tangan teman ku ini?"

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali ke direksi awal, rasanya enggan karena itu sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahu nya tidak tahu.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan. Dia tetap tidak ingin mengaku"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK MELAKUKAN NYA" mulut nya mulai menyolot, hal ini pertanda jika Baekhyun sudah tak bisa di ajak berdamai.

"Tuan sok benar, aku tidak perduli lagi dengan perdebatan ini **kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi juga** " laki-laki asing itu membawa Sehun menuju jalan lain. Sementara Baekhyun masih diam dengan kesal disana.

Dan ia hanya merutuk dalam hati dengan kata-kata kasar teruntuk orang asing bernama **park chan yeol** yang namanya tak ingin ia ingat lagi itu.

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**61 MINUTES**

 **CAST : Chanyeol and Baekhyun | Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama | Rate : PG21 | Length : Chaptered**

 **~ This is my pure story. Don** **'** **t plagiarize from any form. Coments are pleasure ~**

.

.

 _feel_

.

.

[Chapter 1]

Kyungsoo masih mencari-cari Baekhyun nya di beberapa kumpulan banyak orang. Ia juga kerepotan sedang membawa banyak jinjingan dikedua tangan nya.

"Hah itu dia" jaket hitam yang dikenali Kyungsoo adalah milik Baekhyun, dengan wajah senang ia berlari agak cepat meskipun jinjingan nya beberapa kali membuat ia tersendat untuk melangkah.

"Yah" Kyungsoo sampai dengan kewalahan, menarik bahu anak itu untuk melirik ke arah nya yang baru saja tiba. Namun setelah orang yang disangka Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun teman nya itu Kyungsoo tak lagi kunjung beranjak ia masih sibuk bertekuk lutut karena kesusahan untuk mengatur nafas. Mungkin ini akibat nya ia malas berolahraga dan membuat ABS, lari beberapa detik saja sudah lelah.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita pulang ke hotel ayo"

"Baekhyun ?"

"Hooh lalu siapa la – eh ?" Kyungsoo terpelonjak kaget, ia begitu terkejut ketika orang yang berdiri di hadapan nya bukan Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa ?"

"Kau siapa ?"

Yang ditanya balik menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, jelas saja kedua nya pasti sangat bingung antara satu sama lain.

"Oh aku sedang mencari teman ku, maaf" Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia kembali berbalik untuk mencari orang yang benar-benar Baekhyun.

"Tunggu"

"Eh? Ada apa ?"

Orang yang bukan Baekhyun itu mengenakan seragam polisi dan jaket hitam bertopi saja, seperti nya ia sedang sibuk patroli disekitar festival ini.

"Aku akan menolong mu"

"Benarkah ? eh…tapi sepertinya tidak perlu aku bisa mencarinya sendiri"

"Kau sepertinya bukan orang sini, iya kan ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk beberapa kali, ia tak biasa berinteraksi dengan seorang polisi patroli. Sedikit menyeramkan.

"Setidaknya kau tak akan salah jalan nanti, mari"

Belum apa-apa polisi yang baik hati itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membantu membawa salah satu jinjingan nya. Festival ini semakin dipadati banyak orang. Ingin fokus untuk tetap mencari Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba tangan nya gugup akibat ulah si polisi yang satu ini.

"Ah" si polisi itu menghentikan langkah nya tiba-tiba "Aku tidak tau ciri-ciri teman mu itu"

"Em namanya Baekhyun, lebih tinggi sedikit dari ku tapi dia tidak bisa disebut tinggi juga sih, terus matanya kecil, bulu matanya pendek, bibir nya cerewet dan suaranya nyaring, kulit nya putih karena dia selalu menghabiskan jatah uang jajan nya sebulan hanya untuk treatment, lalu…eh apalagi yah?"

Alih-alih mendengar rentetan Kyungsoo menyebutkan satu persatu tentang ciri-ciri terman nya. Polisi itu malah tertawa dan tak sanggup untuk menahan nya lagi.

"Pak polisi, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Hah kau ini benar-benar teman nya yah ?"

"Yah, kami sudah berteman sejak – " tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia seperti mendeteksi sosok yang ia kenal. "Itu Baekhyun, pak polisi terimakasih atas bantuan nya aku pergi dulu. YAK BAEKHYUN !" Kyungsoo tak berpikir panjang lagi untuk segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang ada di samping sebuah pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung.

Pak polisi itu masih berdiri ditempat nya dan tatapan nya tak pernah teralihkan dari sosok Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit bisa ia lihat sebelum akhirnya manusia itu tenggelam dikerumunan banyak orang.

Seorang rekan polisi lain menghampiri nya dan sedikit menyenggol bahu tegap itu.

"Yak, Kai kau … berbelanja juga huh ?"

Menyadari perkataan rekan nya, polisi yang bernama Kai itu baru tersadar jika jinjingan orang tadi masih ada di tangan nya.

"Oooo Kai-ssi kau seorang polisi patroli yang pandai berbelanja huh, ckckck bukan nya bertugas malah sibuk sendiri"

"Yak _Hyung_ ini bukan punya ku"

"Lalu punya siapa huh ? cih kau tak bisa membodohi ku" rekan polisi satu distrik nya itu menepuk punggung Kai agak keras, membuat ia agak terdorong kedepan "Cepat bertugas nyuk, aish"

" _Sunbae_ kurang ajar"merutuki rekan senior nya itu Kai kembali menatap ke arah kerumunan "Bagaimana ini, mana mungkin aku bawa sambil berpatroli. Kalau saja aku tahu dimana ia tinggal sekarang"

 **61 MINUTES**

Untung saja ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk berdebat hebat Sehun datang tepat waktu. Meskipun keduanya masih saling belum ingin mengalihkan perhatian salah satu dari mereka ada baik nya, sekedar untuk mempercair suasana yang beku itu. ketika Sehun yang berdiri ditengah hanya mematung sendirian.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sendiri kesini ?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku pergi kesini bersama teman ku"

Pria tinggi satunya lagi berbalik, tangan masih terlipat didepan dada bidang nya. lambang chealsea pada baju nya saja bahkan sampai tertutup.

"Kalau memang kau pergi bersama teman mu, kenapa malah tarik tangan orang lain? Kau tahu tadinya aku sibuk untuk memilih sushi murah yang baru saja dijual. Dan sekarang pasti habis, kedai itu sudah ramai sebelum aku datang kesini. Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus tanggung jawab"

Baekhyun menarik nafas tinggi sehingga terlihat dadanya yang lebih mencondong ke depan.

"Apa? kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab ? heh kau pikir aku mudah di bodohi apa hah ?! dasar preman"

"APA? PREMAN ?!"

"Uh preman, kenapa ? kau marah? Pantas saja kau pasti merasa memang benar seorang preman kan, tukang begal"

"YAK !" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan nya ke udara seperti memang bersiap untuk meninju orang asing itu. Sehun buru-buru menghentikan aksi teman nya itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tak di inginkan.

"Yak, Chanyeol jaga emosi mu"

"Apa-apaan ini, kau berani memarahi teman mu sendiri. Cih kau sebut dirimu sahabat huh ?"

Suasana kembali dingin, tak seperti yang diharapkan Sehun. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu mudah terpancing emosi seperti ini. Biasanya saja tidak.

"BAEKHYUN!" seseorang berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat mereka memalingkan kepala mencari arah asal suara. Dan Seorang lelaki dengan satu jinjingan penuh itu berlari sangat cepat. Memeluk Baekhyun yang dipanggilnya secara keras tadi.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar dengan teman nya kesini.

"Ini teman ku, kau puas ?!"

Kyungsoo masih kewalahan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah melihat kali ini benar wajah Baekhyun yang dilihatnya Kyungsoo buru-buru merangkul sahabat nya itu untuk dijadikan tumpuan tubuh nya yang lelah.

"Baekhyun-ah kita ke hotel sekarang, ayo"

"Apa? langsung pulang ? yak Kyungsoo-ah aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa. Malah bertemu dengan orang asing yang sombong nya selangit"

Panas kuping Chanyeol serasa ingin menyambar lagi, Sehun menahan tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, kebetulan kami juga akan makan dengar ada restoran terenak disekitar sini"Sehun mencoba memberi masukan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat jempol nya sambil tersenyum, dan entah kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba merasa detak jantung nya tak normal melihat senyum manis dengan bentuk bibir yang indah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Yak Oh Sehun, lebih baik kita segera pergi dan jangan bertemu dengan mereka lagi" namun naas yang didapat Chanyeol adalah gelengan kepala Sehun serta tangan nya yang diusir dari bahu anak itu.

Sehun seolah tuli dan tak mendengarkan perkataan teman nya sendiri.

"Oh yah, namamu siapa ?" tanya Sehun pada seseorang yang berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk merangkul leher Baekhyun kini melepaskan nya perlahan, ia tidak percaya ada orang asing yang ingin mengetahui namanya hanya untuk keperluan pribadi.

"Nama ku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo"

"Oh, nama yang manis"

"Eh ?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya kagum dengan sosok dewasa seperti Sehun, tiba-tiba saja meluntur sedikit demi sedikit. Karena pujian nya barusan membuat Baekhyun tak ingin percaya lagi. Lelaki gombal.

"M-maksud ku itu...mmm... apa..itu..di restaurant nanti ada dessert termanis yang belum kalian pernah coba. Jadi lebih baik kita pergi kesana sama-sama"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, tetapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba merangkul tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Soo, kau tetap berada disisiku" bisik Baekhyun cepat

"Uh...huh"

 **61 MINUTES**

Chanyeol masih kurang suka atas kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ia jalan paling depan sambil melipat tangan nya. Tubuh nya yang tinggi seolah membuat tiga orang yang berjalan dibelakang nya seperti dihalangi. Baekhyun hanya memerhatikan sosok manusia misterius ini dari belakang. Memakai ripped jeans hitam, kaos berwarna biru dan jaket hitam yang menenggelamkan kedua tangan nya.

"Oh yah, makanan yang kau sukai apa ?"

Dan sedari tadi Baekhyun risih oleh satu manusia yang membuat nya tak nyaman. Sehun seolah sedang berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Melihat taktik yang agak mencurigakan Baekhyun malah semakin kuat untuk menggaet tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat anak itu sedikit merintih karena otot lengan nya yang seperti dijepit.

"Baek sakit"

"Diam"

Langkah mereka kemudian berbelok kekanan mengikuti manusia tinggi didepan nya.

"Disini terkenal dengan makanan kerang laut nya yang paling enak beruntung malam ini aku dan Chanyeol baru saja membooking satu meja mekan. Jadi kita bisa makan bersama"

"Yak ! tidak ada kesepakatan itu tadi. Kita hanya mengantarkan mereka" Ucap Chanyeol yang ngotot. Entah kenapa rasanya yang Baekhyun inginkan sekarang adalah meninju hidung besar itu.

"Aku tidak mau kita terlihat seperti berkencan yeol, ada mereka berdua jauh lebih bagus"

Mata Chanyeol langsung melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dan ia mendapatkan balasan roll mata yang menyakitkan.

"Asal kalian sanggup membayar" kata Chanyeol lagi, ia tak habis-habisnya membuat Baekhyun panas membara.

"Kau pikir aku tak punya dompet berisikan uang apa ? dasar sombong"

"Yah itu aku, masalah untuk mu ?" Lelaki jangkung itu tak memperpanjang perdebatan nya seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia masuk duluan meninggalkan tiga orang tersisa dibelakang nya. Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduk nya merinding, masih ada manusia seperti itu yang tinggal dimuka bumi ini.

"Ayo masuk"

Tapi Kyungsoo malah terdiam, ia sibuk melihat dekorasi restaurant itu. Bintang lima, bukankah itu artinya restaurant elit. Cukup pizza dan makanan junk food amerika saja yang mampu mereka beli dengan pundi-pundi uang nya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, mereka menyerah angkat tangan. Sepiring nasi pasti seharga satu bungkus ramen.

"Ah tidak jadi" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga takut masuk kesana. Dompet nya pasti langsung kurus kering seusai makan di restaurant ini.

Sehun nampak nya kecewa, dengan dua alis saling menyatu dan pelupuk bawah nya yang terangkat.

"T-tapi kenapa ?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan mencari rumah makan korea saja. Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mengantar kami kesini"

"Aku yang traktir"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama membulatkan bola matanya, menatap satu sama lain, mereka tidak percaya keajaiban ini.

"Kalian tetap harus masuk, aku yang traktir"

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, jika si bocah tinggi itu tau ia pasti mengejek nya lagi. Belum lagi peringaian nya yang kasar, ugh tak kuasa lagi telinga ini untuk mendengar kata-katanya itu.

"Tidak terimakasih Sehun-ah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian"

"No no no Sehun-ah, lebih baik kau masuk sana. Kau tau, teman jangkung mu itu sepertinya sebentar lagi akan murka jika kau tak datang kesana karena kami"

"Ah masa bodo, sebenarnya aku kesini hanya belibur sendirian tapi dia teman ku kabur dari rumah dan ikut melarikan diri kesini"

 _Cih sekarang siapa yang tidak punya teman_

Dan akhirnya liburan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertambah satu orang. _Welcome in our world Sehun-ah_. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyantap satu ekor kepiting utuh. Yup, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ini raja makan, karena mereka bukan dari keluarga yang tertinggi jadi tak perduli dengan anggapan orang lain. Mereka akan menyantap makanan nya sampai habis jika itu mengakibatkan wajah nya penuh dengan masker bumbu.

Dan itu terjadi, Sehun masih setia memegang capit kepiting nya, melihat dua orang itu makan membuat ia sedikit agak terkejut. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tak pernah melihat orang makan seribut ini. Apalagi Baekhyun, dia bahkan tidak butuh gunting untuk menggigit capit kepiting nya.

"Woah, kalian benar-benar rajanya makan"

Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tadi berusaha untuk tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun, malah malu sendiri dan ia berusaha meraih tisu atau kain apapun itu untuk mengelap mulutnya yang berantakan. Ia jadi pendiam, padahal biasanya juga tidak. Sedangkan Baekhyun, cuek bebek tak perduli kehadiran anak bangsawan yang sok jiji itu didepan nya.

"Sehun kau tak makan ?" Tanya Baekhyun, dengan mulut belepotnya.

"Tidak aku kenyang"

"Ah _wae_? disini harga daging kepiting murah-murah kok"

"Aku kenyang beneran" Senyum kecut Sehun menandakan kepasrahan nya. Ia masih bertahan disini karena takut menyinggung jika ia pergi begitu saja.

Ponsel di saku Sehun berdering, dan mungkin ia bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon ke no nya.

"Oi"

" _Kunyuk_ kau dimana ?"

"Aku direstoran"

" _Yak isekiya_ , kau pikir sekarang aku dimana huh ? kau menghilang sudah hampir setengah jam"

"Ah , maaf yeol. Aku sedang dengan mereka"

"Mereka ? siapa- Ah dua laki-laki itu ? YAK ! kau meninggalkan ku sendirian huh ?"

 _SIAPA ITU SEHUN ?_

Disebrang sana Chanyeol terpaku mendadak, makanan yang masih utuh di atas meja itu belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar dari restoran. Ia berlari seperti dikejar setan. Suara aneh tadi ditelpon nya membuat ia tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Bisa-bisanya makhluk aneh itu mengambil teman ku"

Sehun yang masih setia dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku santai.

"Chanyeol" Jawab Sehun

"Cih"

"Dan dia mau menyusul ku kemari"

Baekhyun tak tahan untuk menggigit capit kepiting nya dengan sekali gigit, pemandangan itu membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk melihat nya. Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan capit itu dari mulutnya.

"Kau menyuruh teman sombong mu itu datang kesini?"

Sehun mengangguk, rasanya selera makan Baekhyun menghilang. Ia tak suka jika ada yang mengganggu acara makan ternikmat nya ini.

"SEHUN !"

Heol, belum ada 15 menit manusia itu sudah bisa menemukan restoran ini. Karena memang tidak jauh sih hanya 5 meter dari restoran bintang lima itu berada.

TBC


End file.
